Stories - Tales of Richard: Naomi Moves In
Richard is hanging out with his friends when Naomi moves in to Richard's house! However, as things were getting good, by 10 PM, Naomi prepares a concert nearby Richard's house. Worried that they might not be able to sleep, Richard and the other members of the Freezing Cool Melons attempt to come up with a plan. Will they succeed? Cast *Richard Melon *Torchy Snap *Kernely Pop *Samantha Pop *Pealy-nutty *Jay Martin *Blovy Blower *Corolla Amethyst *Naomi *Aurora *Quinn Plot Special Introduction *'Richard:' Heya! Welcome to the very first episode of my own series - Tales of Richard! *'Kernely:' It'll make you laugh! And if I did watch an episode, I'd laugh out loud! *'Richard:' Uh, that second part wasn't necessary. *'Kernely:' Sorry! *'Richard:' Anyways, the first episode is going to start, so...lay back on your couch and enjoy the laughs! Chapter 1 (Richard's house. A hangout is going on, as usual.) *'Richard:' Does anyone have anything new? *'Kernely:' Well, I was babysitting Quick Pea, Color Brush and Orange! *'Richard:' Uh, who are they? *'Kernely:' They're Ace's students. *'Richard:' Oh. And how did it go? *'Kernely:' It went alright, but most of it was chaos. You see, the kids weren't listening to me despite my best efforts. When I sang a lullaby to them, Color Brush sang it in a significantly louder way! And from there, things got worse. A villain started attacking the three! At least it went well into the end. They now listen to me. *'Richard:' I'm glad I wasn't babysitting them in the first place. *'Torchy:' Wait, can you sing the lullaby you mentioned? *'Kernely:' Sure! (Kernely clears her throat, before singing:) ♪Hush now, quiet now♪ ♪It's time to lay your sleepy heads♪ ♪Hush now, quiet now♪ ♪It's time to go to bed♪ ♪Drifting, off to sleep♪ ♪Leave an exciting day behind you♪ ♪Drifting, off to sleep♪ ♪Let the joy of dream land find you♪ ♪Hush now, quiet now♪ ♪It's time to lay your sleepy heads♪ ♪Hush now, quiet now♪ ♪It's time to go to bed♪ (After Kernely stops singing, most of the gang has fallen asleep (with some of them with their tongues hanging out), except for Richard and Pealy.) *'Richard:' Whoa, where'd you get that from? *'Kernely:' The internet. *'Richard:' Ah. Anyways, let's continue! (Someone is knocking on the door, which wakes up the asleep gang members.) *'Kernely:' I'll get it. (Kernely opens the door, and it's Samantha and Naomi.) *'Samantha:' Heya! *'Kernely:' Hey, Sam! Hey, Namoi! *'Naomi:' We just came here to say hello! *'Kernely:' That's cool! Come in! (The duo come inside.) *'Naomi:' Hey, it's Rick! *'Richard:' Hey Naomi! *'Corolla:' That's her? *'Richard:' Yep. *'Corolla:' Huh. *scratches her head* *'Blovy:' Anything new, girls? *'Samantha:' ...Nnnot really. *'Naomi:' Uh....no? *feels a bit nervous* *'Blovy:' Are you sure, Naomi? (Naomi starts feeling more nervous.) *'Naomi:' Uh, I'm not gonna tell you now. *'Samantha:' If you ask me, she's been acting strange lately. I once saw her walking past my house holding pizza boxes. *'Naomi:' ...I-I'm not a pizza delivery girl! *'Samantha:' Oh... *'Kernely:' Huh, she is acting kinda bizarre. Usually, I see her preforming and winking at other guys, but not like this! *'Samantha:' Naomi, can you tell us what's making you, like, behave weird? *'Naomi:' It's...nothing! *'Samantha:' Okay, but can we talk about this later? *'Naomi:' ...Fine. *'Samantha:' Thank you. *'Kernely:' Sam, I think I have something up my mind. *'Samantha:' Huh? What is it? *'Kernely:' *whispering into Samantha's "ear"* ...I think Naomi has a crush on Richard. *'Samantha:' *slightly shocked* Wait, really? *'Kernely:' Yep. *'Samantha:' Okay then. *'Naomi:' What are you talking about? *'Kernely:' Oh, nothing! *'Naomi:' Alright. *'Richard:' Naomi, let's have some fun. *'Naomi:' I'm in! *'Richard:' Let's play a game! *'Naomi:' *more excitedly* I'm in! *'Richard:' How about on my Switch? *'Naomi:' I'M IN!! *cheering* *'Samantha:' Can I join too? *'Richard:' Yeah, of course! *'Samantha:' Okay! (The trio goes and plays video games.) *'Jay:' Looks like they're having fun over there, right? *'Pealy:' Yep. *'Corolla:' Well, if they are having fun, then can we have some fun time, too? *'Kernely:' Yeah, of course! (The others play board games as Richard, Samantha and Naomi are playing video games. Eventually, everyone is finished, with Richard, Samantha and Naomi having a nap, after a while of gaming.) *'Kernely:' *quietly* Wow, they must have had a exhausting time. Since Rick is sleeping, I'll make dinner. *'Torchy:' *quietly* Got it. (Kernely goes to make dinner. Cut to Samantha's face. As she hears sounds from the kitchen, she slowly wakes up. She then tiptoes away from the couch, before continuing into the kitchen.) *'Samantha:' *quietly* Hey, sis. *'Kernely:' *quietly* Sam? I thought you'd nap a lot longer. *'Samantha:' I just wanted to tell you something. *whispers in Kernely's "ear"* Are you sure that Naomi has a crush on Rick? *'Kernely:' Pretty sure. *'Samantha:' Got it. (Samantha goes back to the couch, but accidentally slips and faceplants.) *'Samantha:' UGH! (Samantha gets back up and attempts to wake up Richard and Naomi.) *'Samantha:' ...Wakey wakey, guys. *'Naomi:' *waking up* ...what? *'Richard:' *waking up* ...Samantha? *'Samantha:' Naomi, let's discuss why you've behaving strange lately. *'Naomi:' Okay... *'Richard:' How is she behaving like that? *'Samantha:' I saw her walking down the sidewalk carrying pizza boxes. *'Richard:' ...Huh, strange indeed. (Cut to the table where the others are seated.) *'Samantha:' *now with two bandages on her left "cheek"* Naomi, tell us why you were acting bizarre and all that. *'Naomi:' Okay, here we go....I really like Richard, so I decided to visit him. *'Samantha:' Okay, and... *'Naomi:' That's it. *'Samantha:' Are you sure? *'Naomi:' *sweating nervously* Yes! *'Samantha:' C'mon, tell us! *stares at Naomi with a grinning face* We know you're hiding something...! *'Naomi:' I...I...I...I want to move into this house! *'Samantha:' *makes an abnormally shocked face* WHAT?! (Everyone (except for Naomi, Richard and Samantha) gasps. Kernely arrives with dinner and gasps too.) *'Torchy:' But...don't you have concerts to do with your other friends? *'Naomi:' Yeah, but I still want to. *'Richard:' Strange thing, but okay. You can. *'Naomi:' YAY! ...Wait, is there a bedroom for me? *'Richard:' Actually, we can share mine! *'Naomi:' Good plan! *'Kernely:' Can Samantha and I help to get things ready? *'Richard:' Definitely! (The four head into Richard's bedroom.) *'Samantha:' Sheet? *'Kernely:' Yep! *'Samantha:' Blanket? *'Naomi:' Mmhm! *'Samantha:' Hammer and other tools? *'Richard:' Of course! *'Samantha:' Then it's settled! *'Naomi:' Wait, what about makeup- (Cut to the others, who are still at the table.) *'Corolla:' I was totally stunned when Naomi said she wanted to move in. *'Torchy:' Me too! Plus, I don't think she has behaved more bizarre than this. I've seen her wink at other guys, including me, but requesting to move in this house out of nowhere is pretty unusual behavior. *'Jay:' Agreed. *'Pealy:' ...Wait a sec. Does she have a crush on Richard? *'Torchy:' Actually, that could be why! Richard's a pretty strong warrior, and he can attract beautiful girls...I JUST WANT A GIRLFRIEND!!! *slams his head on the table multiple times* DARN! DARN! DARN! DAR-'' *'''Pealy: Don't worry, on the bright side, maybe I can go and look for the best and most beautiful girlfriend for you in the future! *'Torchy:' *stops* ...I'd love that! *imagines a orange Blooming Heart with glasses and purple eyes* *'Pealy:' Okay then! When I find the perfect one, I'll bring her over so you can become friends! *'Torchy:' *stops imaging* Got it! *'Jay:' Wait, hold it for one sec. Does anyone know Ashton? *'Torchy:' Of course I do! *'Corolla:' Nope. *'Jay:' Well apparently, he has a crush on Samantha. I remember him saying that when he saw her for the first time, he fell in love. *'Torchy:' That makes sense, considering both are Kernel-pults. (Meanwhile, the four are still working on Naomi's bed, albeit slightly exhausted.) *'Samantha:' Wowie, this is taking longer than I expected! *'Richard:' We know. *'Naomi:' I'm getting a bit impatient, but I'm trying not to get too impatient. *'Kernely:' Well, let's try not to lose patience. *'Naomi:' Got it. *'Samantha:' *sweating a bit* This is some hard work, but we're doing a good job. *'Richard:' WE KNOW! (Cut back to the others, who are now losing patience (except for Pealy) because they are waiting to see Naomi's bed.) *'Torchy:' When is the bed done? *'Corolla:' Yeah, when is it done, after all? I've been waiting for an hour! *'Pealy:' Guys, be patient. *'Blovy:' I'm trying...! *'Jay:' I have no idea what the bed looks like. *'Torchy:' Me neither, but I have a feeling it'll be something for women like her. *'Jay:' I also think that Naomi is beautiful - it's a shame she has a crush on Richard instead. If she didn't, then she'd be my new girlfriend. *'Torchy:' Agreed. *'Samantha:' You can look at the bed now! C'mon, peeps! *'Corolla:' '''''FINALLY!!! *squealing* *'Torchy:' Let's go! (The rest of the gang heads to Richard and Naomi's bedroom.) *'Torchy:' It looks nice! *'Corolla:' *holding up a sign which has a 10 on it* *'Naomi:' Thank you! Sorry it took so long. *'Pealy:' That's okay. *'Richard:' So, anything else you want to say? *'Naomi:' You're the coolest warrior I've ever met! You've defeated powerful villains that I wouldn't handle alone! And some day, I want to become as strong as you. *winks* *'Samantha:' I agree with her! *'Richard:' That's very nice of you! And I can train you two to become strong enough! *'Naomi:' Wicked! *'Samantha:' Neato! *'Kernely:' I'll leave now so that you can hang out. *'Pealy:' Yeah. *'Samantha:' Actually, I want to stay here for now. *'Kernely:' That's fine! (The six people leave Richard and Naomi's room.) *'Samantha:' *snuggling up in the blanket* Wow, this blanket is soft! *'Naomi:' Yeah, so that I'll be warm. *'Samantha:' We know! *'Richard:' So how do you like your bed? *'Naomi:' It's great! *'Samantha:' Yeah, and the blanket too! It's soft and warm, so that I don't have to worry about losing heat if I ever sleep in this one. *'Richard:' Cool. *'Samantha:' *still snuggling* ...ahhh...cozy... OW! *angrily* WHO PUT A PIN IN HERE?!?! (Later, back at the table...) *'Torchy:' Anything to tell us now? *'Naomi:' Well, soon, I'll start working on a concert at 10 PM, and by 12, I'll start preforming! *'Samantha:' Wait, what? Don't you notice that we have to sleep and stuff? *'Naomi:' Yeah, but maybe you can use headphones. *'Samantha:' *suspicious stare* ...Okaaay. *'Corolla:' If you're gonna do a concert, then where will it be held, anyway? *'Naomi:' Nearby this house. *smiles* *'Corolla:' *angrily* NEARBY THIS HOUSE?! *'Richard:' Uh, Naomi, that might be a bad idea. And Corolla, please calm down. *'Naomi:' You'll be fine! *'Corolla:' Sorry... *'Samantha:' *to Naomi* Yeah, we're sorry, but... Don't you realize that we need to sleep? *'Naomi:' Fine, how about a bit further away from here? *'Samantha:' Okay, we're getting better now. *'Naomi:' Thank you! *'Samantha:' You're welcome...? *'Corolla:' Hold up, wait a second! Why did you want to preform in the first place? *'Naomi:' Oh! After talking about it with my friends, I decided to do a concert about me moving in to this house! *'Corolla:' *rolls eyes* Ah. *'Samantha:' *thinking: This isn't gonna go well.* *'Kernely:' I'm getting kinda worried how loud the concert would be, but maybe I'll try to keep it cool. *'Samantha:' ...Yeah, me too. *'Naomi:' I'll try to go as quiet as I can without waking anyone. *'Richard:' Okay, I guess. (Someone's knocking on the front door. Kernely opens it and it's Aurora.) *'Kernely:' Howdy! *'Aurora:' Hey, Kernely! *'Kernely:' Anything new? *'Aurora:' Sadly, I broke up with Ryder. *'Kernely:' Aw...that's sad! Wait, where's Quinn? *'Aurora:' She'll be here soon. *'Kernely:' Huh, okay. (Kernely and Aurora go to the table.) *'Kernely:' Hey Sammie, we should discuss something. *'Samantha:' Yeah, what is it? *'Kernely:' Let's do it in another room. *'Samantha:' Okay. (Kernely and Samantha leave the table.) *'Richard:' Where are they going? *'Naomi:' Beats me. (In another room...) *'Kernely:' Okay Sam... *whispering* ...Naomi has a crush on Richard, so maybe we can do something to make the ship happen in the future. *'Samantha:' Really? *'Kernely:' Yep! (Kernely and Samantha giggle.) *'Samantha:' Cutest ship EVER! *fangirling and squealing* *'Kernely:' Yeah, I know! *'Samantha:' Or...this is random, but...how about me with Richard? (The two are in brief silence, before begin giggling harder.) *'Samantha:' *sigh* ...What a handsome guy he is. *'Kernely:' Wait, why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on him? *'Samantha:' *blushes even harder* What? No! *'Kernely:' Y'know what, let's talk about this later. *'Samantha:' *stops blushing* Okay then... (Later, in the living room after Naomi leaves to prep her concert...) *'Richard:' Guys, I have a bad feeling the concert will be loud. *'Torchy:' Agreed, but...we should plan on something that can help us sleep. *'Corolla:' How about headphones? *'Kernely:' I don't wanna get a rash... *'Corolla:' Oh...I fogot. *'Samantha:' I was actually going to say that. I also don't want to get a flesh-eating- *'Kernely:' Guys, I think I have the perfect plan! *'Blovy:' Whoa, what is it? *'Kernely:' We should wear earplugs when we sleep. And if we think if the concert is over, we can take them off, but if it's still going, we can put them back on! *'Richard:' Oh, that's a good plan! *'Samantha:' But I don't want to get a disease. *'Kernely:' Actually, if you feel like your ears are hurting, then take them off, but if the concert is going, then you can keep them on. *'Samantha:' Oh, thanks. *'Kernely:' *checks her watch* Also, it's pretty much time for bed now... *'Richard:' Yeah, I guess... (The gang goes into the rooms where they will sleep.) (However, Naomi's concert starts, prompting everyone to put on earplugs. They then continue sleeping afterward. Unbeknownst to them, the house is literally dancing.) *'Richard's house:' Woo-hoo! Yeah, this is awesome! Yee-haw! WOOOOOOO!!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! YEEEEAAH, break it down! YEEEE-HAAAAW!! (Next morning, the gang has woke up. Naomi, Aurora and Quinn have arrived as well.) *'Richard:' *yawning* *'Naomi:' Good morning, guys! *'Corolla:' Thanks. *'Blovy:' The music was actually kinda cool. *'Quinn:' Thank you! *'Richard:' Well, let's get breakfast. *'Jay:' On it! (The gang (except Kernely, Samantha, Blovy and Corolla, for some reason) and Naomi go to the kitchen to make their breakfast. A few moments later, Kernely, Samantha, Blovy and Corolla suddenly start up an extremely loud rock band.) *'Richard:' HEY, TURN IT DOWN! (Richard sees Tessa and three of her friends (Adeline and two other unknown ghosts) dancing to the music from the window.) *'Richard:' *facepalm* ...This is just going wrong. (THE END) Trivia *The story reveals that Samantha has a crush on Richard. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Tales of Richard Category:Solo stories